meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/htfmovie 1 and 2!
(Yo, IF ya don't get it, btw, this IS a parody of "Asdfmovie" And somebody did on YouTube Parodies of Asdfmovie mixed with HTF, tho, it was mixed by the creator drawing the characters so he could animate them, yes. So, anyway, i will include both parts, and i try my best btw to write correct words, i might have heard wrong words in their lines, duh! Yes, i am doing this if YouTube won't survive next year, so, still really i wanted to share it with you, hope you enjoys it, tho, btw!) Warning: There might be ponies in this, really, the reason why they appear is even because the creator DID add them in the vid, so, not my fault, right? Also, i will avoid swearing, tho, i will replace swearings with other words, just to be safe, ok? Anyway, start!: *An old picture of Happy Tree Friends is shown as the intro is playing, it says "HTF" and then the word "MOVIE" Is appearing on the screen, too, the intro suddenly stops when Truffles appears, is upside down and is blocking Mime's part in the picture!* Htfmovie 1: Sketch 1: Cuddles: Somebody help me, i'm being robbed! Lifty and Shifty: Ooooh! *Lifty and Shifty is laughing and high fives each other. Shifty is seen holding Cuddles' wallet in his left hand* Splendid: I'll save you! Tree powers activate! *A tree is seen* Sketch 2: Sniffles: Die! Ant: NOOOOOOOO! *Sniffles catches The Ant with his tongue, it gets eaten off-screen as a chomping sound is heard* Sketch 3: Pop: Now, son. Don't touch that cactus! *Cub walks closer to a cactus and is stuck to it, upside down* Pop: You're dead to me! Sketch 4: *Cuddles is yelling at Flippy to stop with what he was doing, Flippy is punching a bowl with something green on top of it, Flippy yells something at Cuddles, yes, i had NO idea what they said during this screen, sadly!* Cuddles: Noooooooo! Sketch 5: Splendont: Gasps! There's something on your face! *Splendont punches Splendid's face* Splendont: It was pain! *The annoyed Splendid punches back at Splendont who falls backwards* Sketch 6: Flippy: I wonder if my pony can fly? *A pony/unicorn is flying up to the sky, as Flippy saw* Flippy: Oh! Sketch 7: *Toothy drops his plate on the floor, Fliqpy stares evilly at Toothy with a cake cutter in his hand, Fliqpy makes some sound, Toothy is wearing a hat, a reference to "Party Animal" Obviously!* Toothy: Please, don't hurt me! *Fliqpy laughs evilly!* Sketch 8: Lifty: Oh no, i spilled my milk! *Lifty was pointing at a table with a bucket of spilled milk* Shifty: You killed us all! Lifty: NOOOOOOOOOO! *The milk is rising up, obviously, they drowned in it, Shifty was just staring down at the rising milk!* Sketch 9: *Fliqpy is standing lonely, angry, Truffles appears with a banana in his left hoof* Truffles: Banana Fight! *Fliqpy shoots Truffles in the torso with a pistol, causing him to fall down on the ground!* Fliqpy: NO! *Truffles is lying on the ground, holding a flower. Truffles wakes up, yet, alive. He gets closer to Fliqpy!* Truffles: Quick! Shoot me in the face! *Fliqpy shoots Truffles in the face and looks mad at the screen* Sketch 10: Pop: Hey, son! Catch! *Pop is throwing the ball from "Havin' A Ball" to Cub who is happily staring at the ball who then squashes him, after speaking gibberish. Pop is seen sweating after this!* Sketch 11: *This sketch is new, the sketch in HTF now, the sketch starts off with Sniffles and his time machine appearing in the stone age!* Sniffles: It worked! My time machine wo- *Sniffles gets stepped on by a stegosaurus, accidentally!* Stegosaurus: I am a stegosaurus! Sketch 12: *Splendid is looking at a button on the wall with words under it, saying: "Pointless Button" And: "Warning: Pointless" Then, Splendid is pointing at the button, nothing happened at all!* Splendid: Hm? *Splendid shrugs and looks at the camera, as he flies upwards without anything happening at all!* Sketch 13: *Lumpy is looking at a "STOP" Sign on the way forward himself* Lumpy: Heh-Heh-Hah-Hah! *He looks at the camera* Lumpy: I can't read! *Lumpy is walking off-screen to the sign, and, as expected there, a car is heard screeching and crashing, the wheel is flying to the right of the screen!* Sketch 14: *Russell looks behind himself as a creepy guy which resembles Jeff the Killer is talking to him!* Jeff the Killer: Hey! It says "Gullible" on the ceiling! *The word "Gullible" is seen on the ceiling, as Jeff said* Russell: Oh, sorry! D'oh! *Russell looks at his torso, Jeff took Russell's lungs!* Russell: You stole my lungs! Sketch 15: The Mole: Hello, parking meter! *Lumpy is standing to the left of a parking meter, leaning against it* Lumpy: Hello! *The Mole looks behind himself, then at Lumpy. The Mole raises one eyebrow in confusion!* Sketch 16: Fliqpy: I baked you a pie! *Fliqpy shows a pie on a plate on his left hand which he showed after telling Petunia it!* Petunia: Oh, boy! What flavor? Fliqpy: WHAT THE FUDGE?- BOOOOOOOM! Flavor! *Now, even creepy music starts to play as the pie's top part is flying upwards, then, the grenade inside the top of it is appearing, then, the grenade's top is removed, Petunia is watching in shock as it explodes! Then, Fliqpy is seen with smoke covering his face, he opens his eyes and smiles evilly!* Sketch 17: *A teenage Cub is seen reading something that he really shouldn't read, suddenly, he notices Pop talking to him! Cub is closing the book!* Pop: What are you up to, Son? Cub: I like trains! *Cub's eyes gets bigger as he hides the book behind his back, he smiles as well, not wanting to be creepy, obviously!* Pop: Hah, hah, hah! Yes you do! *Pop stares confused and creeped out, not aware of the book thing, anyway!* Sketch 18: Shifty: Hey! You know who's guy? *Shifty was about to point at Lifty who was in front of him, about to say "You!" BUT, Shifty got run over by a train in the progress. Lifty is looking down at the dead Shifty, and then he looks at the camera as he grins evilly!* Sketch 19: Splendid: Pffft, screw gravity! *Splendid was about to fly away as Toothy is watching Splendid flying upwards, however, Splendid flies back down right in front of Toothy as a "THUD!" Is heard there!* Sketch 20: *Russell is seen with a police hat on his head and a star on his torso!* Russell: Hey, kid! You can't skate there! *Cuddles is skating!* Cuddles: You can't tell me what to do! *Cuddles suddenly explodes, a sign says: "Mine Field" As the ground is just covered in black over there!* Sketch 21: *A teenage Cub is looking at a pie on a plate on a table* Teenage Cub: I want to be a pie! *Inside the oven, Cub's remains is seen on a plate, Pop is to the left of it and is screaming in shock!* Sketch 22: *Text is shown saying: "Flippy the Moon Bear" And the words appears when mentioned!* Voice: The Moon Bear! *Flippy is sitting on the moon!* Flippy: How did i get here? Text and Voice: The End! Sketch 23: *Sniffles and Mime was talking, however, Sniffles and Mime looks behind themselves once Flippy is heard speaking, not wanting to kill, btw!* Flippy: Hey, guys! Check out my new camera! *Flippy is actually holding a pistol and accidentally shoots at Sniffles which Mime is staring at in total shock!* Flippy: Oh, wait! This isn't a camera! Sketch 24: *Sniffles is seen standing there as the three letters appears when the words are mentioned!:* Voice: The Science Show! *Sniffles thumbs up and smiles!* Truffles: PIANOS! *Points upwards above Flippy who is right in front of him. The piano crushed Flippy as Truffles looks behind himself at Sniffles!* Truffles: Ahhh! Who's idea was this? *Truffles is confused, yes!* *Sniffles is smiling nervously. Suddenly, he looks behind himself to find out an angry female wolf is growling at him, probably Ale who is mad at what Sniffles did to Flippy. Sniffles looks worried, awaiting the bad luck!* Sketch 25: (Not 15 tho, btw, yup! Just ½ Different, duh!) *Shifty is holding a knife in his left hand, about to rob a light blue rabbit in front of him!* Shifty: You're gettin' mugged, kid! Light Blue Rabbit: No! You're getting mugged! *The Rabbit points at Shifty, and, Shifty raises his hands in the air, surrendering!* Shifty: AHH! HOW THE HECK DOES THAT EVEN WORK?! Sketch 26: Flippy: Who parked their car?...... *Flippy's sandwich is seen under the wheel of a car!* Flippy: ON MY SANDWICH? Lumpy: Uh, i did it! Flippy: GRRRRRR! *Flippy turns into Fliqpy, he screams and then explodes, unknown if both died or not, btw!* *Just like with Cuddles skating before, it's only a black thing on the ground left, yup!* Sketch 27: Sniffles: DIE! *The Ant got sunglasses and points a pistol at Sniffles!* Ant: Not, today! *Sniffles watches in shock as his left eye is twitching!* Sketch 28: Bear General: What are you? A man? Or a mouse? *Mouse Ka-Boom just stares blankly at The Bear General!* Sketch 29: Splendont: Nice hat. Russell: Thanks! Splendont: I was being sarcastic! Russell: Well, i stole your face! *Splendont's face isn't seen, but, it's the eyes, the nose, AND, his mouth that vanished, wow!* Sketch 30: *Cuddles and Giggles lies on the ground, looking at the night-sky!* Giggles: So beautiful out here! Cuddles: Yup/Yeah! It's just you, me, and the moon! *Flippy is on the moon, calling at Cuddles and Giggles!* Flippy: HEY! You two should kiss! Sketch 31: Sniffles: I am gonna do a book! *Sniffles is pointing at a book* Truffles: Well, i am gonna do an internet! *Truffles is clicking on a computer mouse and stares at the computer screen to find something good. First, a crazy laughter is heard, Truffles clicks, then it's maybe shooting heard, Truffles clicks, now, it sounds like a kid is screaming, Truffles clicks!* Sketch 32: (Maybe this takes place after "Sketch 31" But ah. Well, whatever? Yes, yup!) Cuddles: Alien attack! *Cuddles is pointing in the sky, when an ufo is flying right towards them, then, when Lumpy was about to eat cheese on a plate, Cuddles takes the cheese!* Cuddles: Throw the CHEESE! *Flippy stops Cuddles right there as a disc scratching sound is heard, Flippy shoots the ufo with a cannon and manages to do so as it explodes! Flippy crosses his arms and smiles proudly at succeeding. Then, Lumpy is hugging Flippy as a squeaking sound is heard, Flippy looks uncomfortable or just confused. Cuddles looks at the camera screen and then just throws back Lumpy's cheese RIGHT exactly where it was at the very start of the plate! Then, the closing iris is around the cheese, and ends like that!* Sketch 33: Disco Bear: Hello, Mine Turtle! *The Turtle is first growling, but then it starts to smile!* Turtle: Hello! *Handy accidentally steps on the button on The Turtle's shell!* Handy: Oh..... *Both explodes as it's only black on the ground left, yup!* Sketch 34: Sneaky: Do you ever get tired of being random? *Mime and an un-frozen Cro-Marmot is just staring blankly at Sneaky as a spinning Nutty is spinning past them to the left of the screen, and laughs very crazy! Cro-Marmot can be seen doing the happy face emoji and a trollface for a few seconds!* Sneaky: Me neither! -_-! *MAYBE a boom sound is heard!* Sketch 35: *Back to Truffles, a weird song is heard, sounding like babies singing, Truffles clicks, a trollface laugh is heard, Truffles clicks, Nyan Cat is heard singing, Truffles clicks, this time however, Truffles FINALLY found a vid he was searching for! Truffles stares amazed and it's a MLP Song! Oh mah gawd!* Pinkie Pie: When I was a little filly and the sun was going down... Truffles: WOW! *Flippy/Fliqpy hears the singing, ok, it's Flippy but he's crazy when he noticed that Truffles is listening to that song! Flippy looks behind himself, noticing what Truffles is watching!* Flippy: WAH? *Truffles looks at the vid with big adored eyes, enjoying the song. The song continues and i can't add the song because idk really why just can't! Suddenly, Flippy shoots at Truffles' computer, leaving a hole in it! Truffles looks at Flippy, shocked and confused. Flippy is shaking of fear meanwhile he is holding the pistol. A shaking sound is heard as Flippy shakes!* And: Sketch 36: Sniffles: DIE! Ant: NOOOOOOOO! *Sniffles is about to eat the little ant with a fork, BUT, Teenage Cub is seen reading the dirty book thing again, this time it's however green for some reason!* Cub: I like trains! Sniffles: No-No-No-No! WAIT! *Suddenly, a train is running over Sniffles AND The Ant, Cub fails to notice!* *And so, the end credits is playing, however, in the ending, the text is saying: "Thanks for watching, everypony!" And the record scratches again!* Flippy: NO! GOD! *Flippy punches away the "Everypony!" Text from the screen!* And: Htfmovie 2: *The screen says: "htfmovie2" And the background have the "La-la-la-la!" Part of the into of HTF playing in the background as said, BUT, it's speed up and short! Splendid is seen flying past the screen from the left to the right. Under there, a brown female animal is drinking pepsi and she have a blue cap and something around her neck, maybe a necklace, idk? Idk if she's a dog either or not, btw. Anyway, she looks up at the text, even. The text lands on her, causing blood to be covered in the bottom of the texts on "htfmovie2" The song ends!* Sketch 1: *Muffins are being thrown at Cuddles!* Cuddles: Aw, man, you ever going to run out of muffins?! Mouse Ka-Boom: No. Derpy: YAY! *Explosion is made, causing the screen to be white!* Sketch 2: Truffles: I'm gonna do an internet! *Truffles clicks on the computer mouse again and finds something with guys singing: "Leave Britney Alone!" Truffles gets unamused and clicks again. Some drumming sounds is heard and it might be some kind of song. Truffles looks confused and clicks. And so he isn't kidding, "What Does The Fox Say?" Is playing in the "Nananana" Part or idk, Truffles gets annoyed anyway and clicks!* Sketch 3: Splendid: Hey, man! Look at my new dog! *Smile.dog stares at Splendont!* Splendont: Oh, yeah. That's pretty cool! *A tombstone says: "R.I.P. Splendont" Which hints that the dog killed Splendont!* Sketch 4: *Unicornius is flying in the very sky!* Singing Voice: He is a Magical Pony Flying through the sky... *A green rabbit with a light brown chipmunk is aiming at Unicornius. The Rabbit have the word "Hater" on his shirt, meanwhile, The Chipmunk have the same word, but, the word is on his cap instead, The Chipmunk is about to shoot Unicornius with a cannon or something!* Hater Rabbit: Shoot it down! *Unicornius is spinning around as he got shoot!* Sketch 5: *Two Generic Tree Friends is exploding, flying to the left and right. The one in the left side is showing it's arm, tho, the arm it's idk? Just!* Generic Tree Friend: SCREW! YOU! Mouse Ka-Boom: Le! *Blows the light he was holding with his left hand!* Sketch 6: Lumpy: (Off-screen!) Knock, knock! The Mole: Who's there? *Lumpy is quickly opening the dutch door which The Mole was close into, Lumpy reveals himself AND accidentally decapites The Mole in the progress!* Lumpy: The door! Sketch 7: *Giggles is to the left with a teapot right under her, and, to the right is Petunia who is covered in black for some reason. Disco Bear suddenly appears from the left!* Disco Bear: Everybody do the flop! *Disco Bear, Petunia, and Giggles is all doing the flop. Obviously, Giggles' face falls into the teapot under her, killing her in the progress!* Sketch 8: *The sketch is Truffles who is STILL searching for stuff in the internet, he finds some weird voice that says something like: "I'm going to be jolly cross with you in a minute!" Truffles feels disturbed and clicks, a voice sounds like "OH, JOY!" And Truffles clicks, still disturbed!* Sketch 9: *The telephone is ringing, and, a light blue cat is walking to it, he answers* Voice: This is a robbery! *The camera closes closer to the cat's face, but, he is always like "-_-" So he just uses the phone back where it was, ending the call, not even scared!* Sketch 10: Shifty: Hey, buddy! Turn that frown upside down! Lifty: Okay. *Lifty accidentally snaps his own neck, he falls down to the ground as Shifty stares shocked at Lifty's death! And, Lifty's death isn't so seen at all, aha! Yup!* Sketch 11: Disco Bear: Hello, burger! Burger: I used to be a cow! *Disco Bear gets shocked and starts to do a girly scream!* Sketch 12: Splendid: Hey, buddy! You wanna take this outside? Splendont: Sure! *In the evening, the moon can be seen written: "Get me down. It's boring here." Hinting that it's Flippy who wants to be down again!* *Splendid and Splendont both gets drunk!* Splendid: Wow! What a lovely evening! Splendont: This is a really good idea! Sketch 13: *Cuddles walks up to the mole and have a carrot in his left hand!* Cuddles: Hey! Did you know that carrots are good for your eyesight? *The Mole takes it with his right arm/hand, his hand stops it on his right eye, impaling his own eye. Cuddles watches shocked at what The Mole just did. The Mole gets angry as he didn't see anything, still!* The Mole: You lied to me! *The Mole picks the "mole" in his cheek which is a mole-bomb. Of course he got to throw the bomb at Cuddles as it was beeping, Cuddles explodes and got to die during this part, sadly!* Sketch 14: *Subtitles on The Screen is shown as "Flippy the Moon Bear" Again, and it appears every time the words are mentioned!* Voice: The Moon Bear! *Flippy is playing checkers with Princess Luna. Flippy is thinking what to do!* Text and Voice: The End! Sketch 15: *Flaky and Russell is looking up at a building!* Russell: Don't, jump! You have so much to live for! *Splendid is the one on the top of the building, he stares confused at them and stares seriously as he starts to fly away upwards, k, and later gone!* Sketch 16: *Truffles is again at the computer, he listens to "Gummy Bear" And stares blankly, Truffles clicks, some woman is singing "Any one" Something i didn't hear clearly, anyway, Truffles clicks, some music is playing at Truffles stares seriously at the camera screen, then, Truffles appears to have found the perfect video he have been looking for! "I'm gonna do a book. Well, I'm gonna do an internet!" Yes, Truffles do find the video which is about himself searching for stuff, Truffles is satisfied. Truffles is chuckling!* Sketch 17: *Maybe The Youtuber who LOOKS like Teenage Cub is finding some rope thing above himself, he starts to think and then pulls it, changing the world. Suddenly, he have been turned into a pony, he quickly notices that and looks at his hooves, his cutie mark which is some picture, and then he starts to scream!* Bear/Pony: Huh? WAH!? *Screams!* And: Sketch 18: *Toothy and Disco Bear are let's say ponies too, now!* Toothy: Hey, look- *Toothy and Disco Bear notices this too, gibberish seems to be heard!* Toothy: HUH? What? No! TURN! IT! BACK! *The outro is playing, and then the video ends with a static!* Ok, i did it, btw, the original isn't made by me, a YouTuber did this HTF/ASDFMovie mix on YouTube btw, i just mention the clips, ok? Oh, btw, when sketch to sketch, the sketches always changes with statics, yes, statics are changes to next sketches. Anyway, how do this looks like? Yeah i tried my best to mention how the scenes went, anyway, thanks for watching! Category:Blog posts